


I'll Always Be Right Here

by egoanesthesia



Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Allergic reaction, Allergies, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: David has an allergic reaction and has to take a trip to the hospital. Everyone is fine, this was just an excuse to write soft fluffy hurt/comfort.Mentions of needles but I promise it isn't graphic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	I'll Always Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!!
> 
> okay this started out as intending to be about 1000 words just to get me back into writing again but now it's over 4000 and well... yeah that's how this goes i guess.
> 
> this fic is entirely an excuse for me to project my strawberry allergy onto david rose and give him the soft comfort he deserves!!
> 
> Thank you brobeckology for all your help on this fic, it literally would not exist without you <3
> 
> Also a fill for kiss prompt 26 Brushing a kiss to the other person’s neck, under their ear.
> 
> Work title from Garden by Meet Me @ The Altar and series title from All Or Nothing by Theory Of A Deadman.
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> Content Warning for mentions of needles and a very large part of this fic takes place in a hospital so if these aren't for you, feel free to skip this one! Take care of yourselves first loves!!

David walks out from the back room, broom in hand, to begin their nightly closing tasks so that he and Patrick can get home and get to their date night. The store had been ridiculously busy all day because apparently, the citizens of Schitt’s Creek buy their Valentine’s Day gifts on  _ actual _ Valentine’s Day.

Shortly after they moved into the cottage, David had suggested to his husband that they should pick one night a week where they have a stay-at-home date night. Most weeks this included wine, a home cooked meal prepared together, followed by ending up in bed either for sex or just cuddling. 

David had proposed the idea of going out for their Valentine's date night any day other than the 14th, so they had agreed on the following day which happened to be a Monday, their day off.

As David sweeps up and realigns some of the displays around the store, he notices his husband paying for items while cashing out the register for the day.

"What're you paying for?" He asks, curiosity in his voice.

"Strawberries, cheese, and wine. We have some grapes and crackers at home that'll go well with this," Patrick replies, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"And what would all this food be for, my dear husband?" David teases, sidling up to the counter and leaning against it. He puts his chin in his hand and leans in, his face mere inches from his husband's.

"Well, _my_ dear husband, it is date night and I think a wine and cheese spread is a good enough Valentine's theme."

"Hm, I don't love Valentine's Day but you make a convincing argument," David smirks and leans in for a kiss.

They lean across the counter and their lips meet in the middle. The kiss is soft but also teasing; it's so much like their relationship.

They eventually pull apart, smiles on both their faces as they quickly go back to finishing up their designated closing tasks.

David is leaning against the doorframe at the front of the store when Patrick emerges from the back after placing the deposit in the safe there.

"Ready to go honey?" David asks, holding his hand out towards his husband.

Patrick nods and takes David's outstretched hand, lifting it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. David's lips twist into the corner of his mouth, trying to contain his smile but ultimately failing.

They walk to the car hand in hand, letting go only to get into their seats and buckle their seatbelts. David drives them home with their joint playlist softly playing in the background.

They pull into the driveway a few minutes later, exiting the car and heading inside their cottage. 

Once their outerwear and boots have been discarded and placed on their correct locations, Patrick takes the bag of food into the kitchen with David following close behind.

"Can you grab the grapes and crackers please David? I'm gonna start on these," Patrick says gesturing to the strawberries in front of him.

David nods his agreement and completes the task, pouring two glasses of wine for them while he's at it.

He carries the wine glasses, one in each hand, over to the kitchen island where Patrick is standing, arranging the cheese and crackers on a plate. David shimmies his shoulders as he sets the wine glass down on the counter in front of Patrick.

"Thank you," Patrick smiles, leaning over to peck his husband's lips softly.

"Mm and thank you," David smirks, reaching across the counter in front of Patrick and grabbing a cheese cube.

“Hands off the cheese,” Patrick teases, jokingly swatting at David’s hand before grabbing it in his own and laying a kiss on it. 

“I’m gonna go change,” David smiles, blushing.

“Okay David.”

David heads upstairs and changes out of his sweater and jeans, opting to wear black joggers, a black t-shirt, and one of Patrick’s grey zip hoodies. He quickly washes his hands before heading back down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

David’s breath catches as he looks around the now candle-lit room, leaning slightly against the doorframe just in case his legs decide to give out. His eyes sweep over the room and take everything in… the candles, the beautifully set table, the expensive wine from the store, and of course, his amazing husband. 

“What’s all this?” David asks, his voice breathy with emotion as he tucks his smile into the corner of his mouth. 

“A little something for my husband,” Patrick smiles, walking over to where David is and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Patrick pulls back from the kiss and David leans forward in an attempt to kiss him again, but Patrick grabs his hand, spinning him around and gently nudging him towards the table. 

David laughs as he lets his husband guide him towards the food, sitting down in the chair Patrick had pulled out for him. 

“Thank you,” David whispers, tilting his head up to smile brightly at his husband. 

“I love you,” Patrick replies softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to David’s lips then taking a seat in his own chair. 

They pass the food to each other, putting bits of fruit, cheese, and crackers on their plates, leaning in for tiny kisses between passing the plates. Once they are satisfied with their carefully curated selections, they pick up their forks and begin eating. 

David sticks his fork into a halved strawberry and pops it into his mouth. He feels a tingling sensation on his tongue as he chews the fruit but thinks nothing of it, swallowing the bite and forking another piece. It isn’t until the second strawberry is in his mouth and he goes to swallow it that he realizes his throat feels… off. 

“Patrick,” David whispers shakily, his fork slipping out of his hand and clattering as it hits his plate, “something’s wrong.”

“David, baby what’s wrong? What happened?” Patrick asks, putting his own fork down and moving to crouch down in front of his husband. 

“My throat and mouth feel all itchy and like, swollen maybe...Patrick,” David pleads softly, his brown eyes filling with anxious tears as he looks up at his husband. 

“Did it start after you ate the strawberry?” Patrick asks softly, rubbing his hands on David’s thighs to try and comfort him. 

David nods, reaching to grab one of Patrick’s hands in his own and gripping it tightly. Patrick could feel his husband’s hand trembling, so he lifts their joined hands and presses a gentle kiss to the back of David’s.

“Okay, so I think you’re having an allergic reaction. I remember my mom telling me something about strawberries and pitted fruits being in the same family, so I think that’s what’s going on here,” Patrick says, trying to remain as calm as possible.

“W-what the fuck… Patrick! I ate strawberries like, three weeks ago!”

“David, it’s gonna be okay. Allergies can appear out of nowhere like this. You’re going to be okay, love,” Patrick says, pressing a kiss to David’s temple.

David pouts as he looks up at Patrick again, the anxiety written on his face becoming more intense. He tightens his grip on Patrick’s hands again and pulls him closer.

“Patrick… it feels like I can’t breathe properly,” David says, a few rogue tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“Hey, David you’re gonna be okay. Let me grab us some shoes and the car keys, then we can go to the hospital and get everything fixed up, okay?”

“I’m scared,” David whispers, his tears flowing freely down his face now.

“You’re gonna be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you, my love,” Patrick says softly, cupping his husband’s face gently in his hands and dropping a tiny kiss to his forehead. 

David looks up at Patrick, his eyes shining with tears as he bites his lip anxiously as he nods at his husband. Patrick places another kiss to David’s hair as he stands up and goes to grab their shoes and keys. 

David fidgets with his rings anxiously as he waits for Patrick to return. He has had an allergic reaction before, back when they hadn’t even labelled their relationship yet. He had eaten a peach while waiting for Patrick to finish getting ready for their date, and by the time Patrick had met him in Ray’s kitchen, David’s mouth was itchy and red. Miraculously, they hadn’t needed to go to the hospital that time because Patrick had given him some Benadryl and it had gone away pretty quickly, but this time it seems they aren’t as fortunate. 

“David, baby can you put your shoes on?” Patrick’s voice brings him back into the present. He looks at Patrick, whose face is tight with concern, and shakes his head.

“Okay, love, it’s okay. I’ll help you get them on, then we’ll go,” Patrick says softly, a gentle smile on his face to try and help keep David’s anxiety at bay.

Patrick crouches down in front of his husband and lifts his leg gently, placing his foot into the shoe and lacing it up. He drops a kiss on David’s knee before repeating the process with his other shoe, then standing up. 

“Ready to go, my love?” Patrick asks, holding his hand out to his husband. 

David nods and takes Patrick’s hand, using it to pull himself to stand beside his husband. Patrick wraps his arm around David’s waist, pulling him into his side. 

David lets his head rest against his husband’s shoulder as they walk towards the door. Patrick leads them outside, pausing to lock the door before continuing down the driveway to their car. 

Patrick leads David to the passenger side, opening the door for him and helping him into the seat. He leans down and presses a kiss to David’s temple, whispering a soft “I love you” against the soft hair there. 

David leans into the soft press of his husband’s lips and holds onto his arm tighter. 

“I love you and you’re gonna be okay, love. Let’s get going, yeah?” Patrick says softly, his fingers scratching through David’s hair in the way he knows relaxes him. 

David nods in agreement, squeezing his husband’s arm once more before letting him close the passenger’s side door and make his way around to the driver’s side.

Patrick gets himself settled in his seat, then backs the car out of the driveway. 

David is unusually silent as they drive to Elmdale General, twisting his rings anxiously and bouncing his leg. 

By the third time Patrick has glanced over at David, he could tell his husband was on the verge of tears again. Patrick reaches his right hand over and lays it on David’s left thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth softly.

“We’re almost there, baby. Are you feeling the same as before?” 

“Mhm… wanna be there already,” David sighs, letting his head fall back against the headrest. 

“Ten more minutes David,” Patrick says softly, squeezing his husband’s thigh. 

They drive the rest of the trip in silence and finally, Patrick pulls the car into a parking spot in the lot outside the ER.

Patrick gets out of the car and quickly makes his way around to the passenger’s side to meet his husband. 

David gets out of the car and immediately falls into his husband’s side as Patrick wraps his arm around David’s waist. David leans his head on Patrick’s shoulder and they make their way into the emergency room.

They step up to the check-in window and the nurse greets them, asking what’s brought them in today.

“My husband ate strawberries and he seems to be having an allergic reaction to them,” Patrick explains to the nurse while rubbing his hand up and down David’s back.

“Okay, can you fill out these papers and bring them back up to me when you’re done?”

“Absolutely, thanks,” Patrick says, taking the forms from the nurse then gently leading his husband to a couple of empty chairs in the corner of the waiting room. 

As soon as they’re seated, David wraps his arms around Patrick’s middle and rests his head on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick slides his hand up David’s back and into his hair, scratching softly in the way he knows comforts his husband.

“Okay David, we need to get these forms filled out now. Can you do that for me, love?” Patrick asks, brushing a stray strand of hair off David’s forehead.

David shakes his head in response.

“Okay, would you like me to do it then, baby?” Patrick says, placing a quick kiss on David’s temple, then one on the top of his head.

David nods his head in agreement and buries his face into Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick quickly fills out David’s information on the forms, pausing every few minutes to make sure his husband’s breathing was still okay and to drop little kisses on the top of David’s head.

“Okay, the forms are all done, love. I need to go give them back to the nurse,” Patrick says, pressing a kiss to the top of his husband’s head. 

David makes a noise of protest and snuggles further into Patrick’s side. 

“David, if I don’t give the forms back, they aren’t going to have you on the list to be seen by a doctor. I’ll be right back, my love, you’ll be able to see me the whole time.” Patrick shifts out of his husband’s grasp, pressing a kiss to David’s forehead, then heading over to the desk to return the forms to the nurse. 

It’s less than two minutes later that he is back in his seat and checking in on his husband’s condition again. 

“You still doing okay, love?” Patrick says softly, brushing away some hair that had fallen onto David’s forehead. 

David nods his head, but his eyes fill with tears as he rests his head on Patrick’s shoulder again. 

“Okay, c’mere baby, I’ve got you,” Patrick says softly, gently helping David stand up and come sit in his lap. 

David snuggles into his husband’s embrace, burying his face in Patrick’s neck and willing himself not to cry. 

Patrick slips on hand under David’s shirt to rub at the small of his back, while the other hand cradles David’s head and plays with his hair gently. 

“Patrick?” David says anxiously.

“What is it, love?”

“Can you like, sing or something… please?”

“Of course, any requests?” Patrick smiles.

“No… just wanna hear your voice.”

“I love you,” Patrick whispers against David’s temple. He begins singing All Or Nothing softly, gently stroking the back of his neck. 

_ When I first saw you standing there _

_ You know it was a little hard not to stare _

_ So nervous when I drove you home _

_ I know being apart's a little hard to bear _

_ Sent some flowers to your work in hopes _

_ That I'd have you in my arms again _

_ We kissed that night before I left _

_ Still now that's something I could never forget _

_ You've got all that I need _

_ Looking at all or nothing _

_ Babe it's you and I _

_ With you I know that I'm good for something _

_ So let's go give it a try _

_ We've got our backs against the ocean _

_ It's just us against the world _

“David Brewer-Rose?” a nurse calls out to the waiting room.

“That’s us,” Patrick says to the nurse, then turns to David, gently scratching his back. “David, we have to go see the doctor now. Here, I’ve got you, love.” 

David stands up, legs slightly unsteady, and leans against his husband. 

Patrick wraps his arm around David’s waist and leads them to where the nurse is standing in front of the emergency hallway doors.

The nurse leads them down the hallway to the examination room. 

“Have a seat, Mr. Brewer-Rose, the doctor will be in shortly,” the nurse says, setting the folder on the table.

“It’s David, please,” David says hoarsely, cuddling into Patrick further.

The nurse nods in acknowledgement and exits the room.

“Okay, my love, can you sit on the table?” Patrick asks softly, walking David closer to the examination table and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

David reluctantly lifts himself onto the table, keeping his arms wrapped around Patrick’s middle the entire time. 

Patrick shifts closer so that David can rest his head on Patrick’s shoulder again. He tangles his fingers in David’s soft curls, scratching lightly.

They stay like this until the doctor comes in sometime later. She walks into the room, closing the door behind her and introducing herself. 

“Hi I’m Dr. Lily Parker.” 

“I’m Patrick Brewer-Rose, and this is my husband, David,” Patrick says, dropping a tiny kiss to David’s head to punctuate his statement.

“Nice to meet you both. So, I see here that you’re having an allergic reaction, David, right?” Dr. Parker asks, skimming the papers in her hands.

“Yeah… strawberries,” David replies in a hoarse whisper. 

“Hm, that’s an uncommon one, but I have seen it before. Let’s take a look and then I can prescribe something,” Dr. Parker says, sanitizing her hands and coming to stand beside the examination table. 

“David, I’ll be right here, love. We have to let her do her job,” Patrick says softly, rubbing David’s thighs gently and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He shifts out David’s hold just enough to allow room for Dr. Parker to examine David’s condition.

Once she finishes her initial examination, Dr. Parker prescribes an antihistamine and says a nurse will be in shortly to set up the IV. 

As soon as David and Patrick are alone in the room again, Patrick can see his husband’s anxiety written on his face. 

David’s eyes fill with tears again and he reaches out to pull Patrick even closer, burying his face in his husband’s neck. 

“Hey, everything’s gonna be okay, my love. I know you don’t like needles, but I’m gonna be right here the whole time. I love you,” Patrick whispers, gently brushing some of the hair off his husband’s forehead, then leaning down to press a soft kiss there. 

“I love you,” David whispers back, tightening his arms around his husband’s waist. 

The door opens and a nurse comes in, pushing a cart in front of them. 

“David Brewer-Rose?” the nurse confirms.

David hums his acknowledgement against Patrick’s shoulder.

“Yes, and I’m his husband, Patrick.” 

“Nice to meet you both. Alright, so Dr. Parker wrote up a prescription for diphenhydramine through IV which I will administer now,” the nurse says, starting to prepare the medication.

“Patrick…” David says, looking up at his husband and squeezing his hand. 

“You’re gonna be okay, David.” Patrick lifts their joined hands and drops a tiny kiss on David’s knuckles.

“Okay, David, can you lay back on the gurney and hold out your right arm, please?” the nurse instructs.

Patrick helps him get comfortable and stands as close as possible, allowing David to lean against his shoulder. 

Patrick can hear David’s breathing turn anxious, so he gently squeezes the hand he’s already holding and presses a kiss to the top of David’s head. 

“Hey, I love you,” Patrick says softly, clicking his wedding ring against David’s. “I’m right here. Forever.”

“Okay, that’s all done. It should take about twenty minutes for the drugs to kick in and the doctor will be back to check on you soon. There’s a call button if you need right beside the bed,” the nurse says, gesturing to the button. 

“Thank you,” Patrick replies.

The nurse cleans up and exits the room. 

“You doing okay, my love?” Patrick says softly, brushing the hair off David’s forehead.

“Mm… hold me?” He asks, looking up at Patrick with glassy eyes.

“Oh, I’m not sure if I can fulfil such a  _ big request _ . Holding my husband while he’s in the hospital, I don’t know, David,” Patrick teases, already climbing into the bed beside David. 

David huffs out a laugh. “Is that any way to treat your ailing husband on his deathbed?” David says, attempting to playfully hit Patrick’s arm.

Patrick fondly rolls his eyes as he places a kiss on David’s cheek.

David snuggles into his husband’s side, drifting in and out of sleep while Patrick cards his fingers through his hair. 

After some time passes, Patrick gently brushes David’s arm. “You okay, love?” he asks, running his thumb along David’s arm. 

“Yeah… I think the meds kicked in,” David says sleepily, a half-smile on his lips.

“Really? Hadn’t noticed,” Patrick teases, pressing a kiss to David’s temple.

“Rude,” David pouts.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Patrick smiles, leaning in for a kiss, but pulling back at the last second.

“You’re so mean,” David protests as he buries his face into Patrick’s side to hide his smile.

“Yes, worst husband ever.” Patrick rubs David’s back gently. 

“Don’t talk about my husband like that.”

“I love you, David.” Patrick kisses David’s nose. 

David scrunches up his nose. “Hm, you’re lucky you’re cute.” 

They settle into a comfortable silence for a while as David tries to get a bit more rest. 

“Oh my god,” David groans. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Patrick asks.

“The fucking  _ beeping _ ,” David complains.

“I can’t make it stop, sadly, but is there anything else you’d like me to do?”

“Sing again?” 

“I can do that, my love,” Patrick replies, brushing a kiss along David’s neck just below his ear. 

_ What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone? _

_ Well, would you believe with me is where you belong? _

_ Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle _

_ There goes the world and we're right in the middle _

_ I said leave me here _

_ I said leave me here with you _

_ As the city it crumbles I see that there's nothing left behind _

_ As we lay here together I feel your heart beat with mine _

_ With time standing still, here is where we've always been _

_ Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle again _

“I love that one,” David whispers, dropping his head onto Patrick’s chest.

“Hm, and I love this one,” Patrick smiles, kissing the top of David’s head.

“You are  _ not _ allowed to make me cry while I’m hospitalized.”

“David, they’ll probably let you go home tonight.”

“Hm, well it’s one in the morning, so… little late for that,” David yawns as he snuggles in closer.

“You know what I meant,” Patrick says, gently rubbing the back of David’s head. “Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll wake you when the doctor comes back.”

David dozes in and out of sleep for a while, before being woken up by his husband gently nudging his arm.

“David, wake up, my love,” Patrick says softly, kissing David’s forehead.

“Mm… too early,” David mumbles, burying his face into Patrick’s side. 

“Dr. Parker is here to check in. She said we can go home if you’re doing better.”

David sighs, but shifts to sit up a bit and direct his limited attention to what the doctor has to say.

After ensuring that David’s condition has improved, Dr. Parker gives them some instructions for the next few days, and calls a nurse to remove the IV.

//

“David, baby, we’re home,” Patrick says softly as he pulls the car into the driveway of the cottage.

“Hmm?” David says, barely awake.

Patrick turns the car off, and starts to open his door to get out but is stopped by David grabbing at his sleeve. 

“Noooo… don’t go,” David whines.

“David, I have to get out of the car so we can go inside,” Patrick chuckles.

David pouts and sighs loudly as he reluctantly lets go of Patrick’s sleeve.

Patrick gets out and makes his way to David’s side of the car. He opens the door, crouching down so that he’s eye-level with David. He reaches across to undo David’s seatbelt, pressing a tiny kiss to his jaw. 

“David, come on, baby, let’s go inside,” Patrick says, wrapping an arm around his husband and gently pulling him forward. 

David hums in acknowledgement, slowly getting out of the car with Patrick’s help. He leans into Patrick’s side and lets his husband lead him up the driveway and into their house. 

“Want some help with your coat baby?” Patrick says, closing the door behind him.

“Mhm,”

Patrick unzips David’s jacket and gently slides it off his shoulders before hanging it on the coat rack. 

Patrick wraps his arm around David’s waist again and slowly leads him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He helps David sit on the edge of the bed and kisses the top of his head before crouching down and taking off David’s shoes. 

“Want me to help you take the sweater off?”

“Nooooo,” David pouts, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. 

“Okay, David.” 

Patrick quickly uncovers the bed and somehow gets David on his side and under the covers. He drops a kiss to the top of his husband’s head and goes to change into pajamas. 

A few minutes later, Patrick turns off the lamp and crawls into bed beside his husband. 

He wraps his arms around David, who shuffles closer in his sleep until there’s no space between them. 

“Goodnight, my love,” Patrick whispers, placing a kiss on the back of David’s head before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!! please leave comments/kudos if you like, i know i've been behind on replying lately but i promise i read every comment and they make me happier than you can imagine!!! <3
> 
> The two songs Patrick sings to David are All Or Nothing and In The Middle and both songs are by Theory Of A Deadman. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves friends!! 
> 
> Cris xx


End file.
